


Solstice

by JJthirteen



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJthirteen/pseuds/JJthirteen





	1. Chapter 1

Day one after solstice:

It's done.  
It cannot be changed.  
I will never see him again.  
...  
Oh god, why?  
...  
How ironic for me to think this.  
However, Niko was more than just another character.  
This world was much more than a game.  
It was something I enjoyed.  
Something that made me laugh.  
Something that made me cry.  
...  
I miss you, Niko.


	2. Day two

Two days after solstice:

I know it was all just a game.  
It was always just that, nothing more.  
This world was a lie.  
...  
However, it made me cry.  
It was not real, but still had an impact on me.  
It brought up so many emotions.  
It might not be real.  
However, it is a lie I want to live on.  
...  
I will not forget.


	3. Third day

I still know it is fake.  
It has always been fake.  
However, I will pretend it is not.  
...  
The world runs within Niko's mind.  
It uses his memories, and his thoughts.  
"Niko still remembers this place"  
However, I can change it's code.  
I can replace pictures.  
...  
I could write him a message.  
He won't be able to answer.  
However, this is fine to me.  
I want him to know.  
I NEED him to know...


End file.
